


AU: Mareth's roommate's Boyfreind is over so she asks Wil if she can sleep in his dorm on the floor

by Kikikittykis



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorm Sex, F/M, Roommate's Boyfriend is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikikittykis/pseuds/Kikikittykis
Summary: AU: Mareth's roommate's Boyfreind is over so she asks Wil if she can sleep in his dorm on the floor





	AU: Mareth's roommate's Boyfreind is over so she asks Wil if she can sleep in his dorm on the floor

“Mareth my boyfriend is coming over” Mareth’s roommate said going over to the small bathroom. Mareth pulls out her phone and shoots a text to Wil. Her phone starts to ring and she answers it “Hey Mareth, Whatcha up to” Wil says on the phone “Nothing much, Is your roommate out tonight?” Mareth said wondering. “Yeah why” Wil questioned Mareth. “Can I sleep on the floor my Roommate is having her boyfriend over” Mareth said getting up to grab her pj’s “Sure you can come whenever” Wil said he liked her she didn’t know that he liked her but she was getting suspicious that he liked her. Mareth quickly put her toiletries and her PJ’s. she grabbed her blanket and pillow put them in a bag and her phone charger and keys she walked down the hall to Wil’s Dorm she knocked on the door he opened the door and gave her a hug. She put her stuff at the foot of his bed. They decided to go to the restaurant at the corner of the building which was a Pho shop one of their usual hangouts. They talked about random stuff had debates about ships that they shipped. They giggled laughed they even cried with joy. When they left it was 10’ o’clock Mareth got out her blanket and pillow to sleep on. She claimed the bathroom but didn’t lock it. Mareth brushed her teeth but when she was going pee Wil walked in on her and continued to do his stuff and walked back out. They walked in on each other all the time they made a deal if that were to happen the person who walked in has to give the other 5 bucks and that happened a lot. Wil got his wallet and gave her 5 bucks when she came out of the bathroom. “Why thank you” Mareth said to Wil taking the 5 bucks. “If you get cold you can always come into my bed” Wil said hopeful Mareth just rolled her eyes at him and crawled under her blanket and went to sleep. Wil pulled off his shirt and put on his Pajama Pants and crawled in to his bed he could hear Mareth snoring just the slightest bit. He sat and listened until he fell asleep. Mareth woke up around two in the morning freezing she got up and shivered a bit and she crawled into bed with Wil he put his arms around her and she warmed up nicely. She fell asleep right away. When she woke up Wil had his arms around her waist tightly she was able to twist onto her back with Wil hands on her waist. She pushed him a little to get off of her. Wil woke up with Mareth struggling to get out of his grasp and he put his arms a little tigher around her. “Not funny Wil” Mareth huffed as she struggled to get out of his grasp. “So funny” Wil said as she struggled. She was tiny compared to him so she couldn’t get out. Until she tickled him forcing him to let go. She rolled out of his grasp and fell off the bed. She laughed as he hopped out of bed and walked over to her “Need some help” he said as he held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her close and he kissed her she kissed him back and with that she continued to make out with him her hands snaking into his hair. Wil’s hands went into her hair taking out her hair out of the two buns she had it in. Mareth took her hands out of his hair and they rested on his chest. Mareth ran her hands over his stomach and pushed down his pants leaving him naked. Wil’s hands went under her shirt and touched her boobs. Wil pulled Mareth’s Pajama top over her head. Wil pulled down Mareth’s PJ pants and underwear. Mareth started kissing Wil harder and he picked her up and put her down on his dorm bed. Wil went over Mareth and went in slowly. He was surprised that she was a Virgin. He loved her he has for the years of High School and College.


End file.
